Move Along
by Ms.HerondaleMorgesternWayland
Summary: Clary Fray has been abused and bullied from the age of 6. Her brother is in a famous band with a certain golden god. When Jace transfers to Clary's school will he bully her like her brother or see her for what she truly is. A struggling girl with a terrible life. Will he save her from her own brother? Or believe his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

I only I have 2 friends, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis. Now, I know what you are thinking, that's truly sad. Because my life truly is, I am bullied at school because of my red frizzy hair and my too short stature. They call me carrot top, short- stop and punch and shove me into lockers.

I also have and older brother, Jonathan, and my father is an only parent. . Every day it's the same thing, "come straight home after school we have some business to attend to" or " no seeing friends come directly here". And every day it's the same thing when I get home- I have to clean up the dirty dishes, wash the floors spotless, do the laundry and most importantly, have dinner on the table by the time my father and brother come home.

If I don't have all of those things complete, I'd rather be dead.

You see they abuse me physically and mentally. I'm called a bitch, whore, or a slut on a weekly basis. Not only at home but at school also. I'm punched repeatedly all over my torso and chest. The only place I'm not hit at home is in the face, because they never want to get caught. The only time I'm punched in the face is if I come home with a bruise from school or if I'm caught in the cross fire my father's drunken rages.

But the worst of all is after school, after my daily beating and after being starved. My nightmares. I'm haunted every night by them; my brother and father always take part, as does my mother. I dream every night that she comes to save me but they always end up killing her or torturing her in front of me. I have never met my mother, she ran away when I was a baby- now I see why.

He must have abused her too. Or at least, that's what I tell myself. I never want to face the fact that my own mother left me here with this horrible man.

My father started my brothers 'training' when he was 8 and I was 6. He claimed that he wanted him to be able to take care of himself out in the 'real world' but in reality he just wanted to bond with his son over beating his one and only daughter.

At first, Jonathan would refuse then as he would be punished also, he began to stop refusing and eventually he learned to love it. Now, this is what he lives for, tormenting his little sister at home and at school.

My brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, is in a famous band- The Demon Brothers. This makes him instantly popular at my school. So obviously no one questions him. Jonathan is the drummer in his trio, the bass is Alec Lightwood- Isabelle's older brother, the lead guitarist is Jordan Kyle, and lastly, their lead singer is Jace Herondale.

I have obviously met Alec because I go over to see his sister basically every morning. She helps me cover up the bruises. She's the only one that knows.

However, I have never met Jace; only heard of him. Although, I have seen his picture; on the cover of one of their many albums. Yes, they all ready have an album out and a record deal with the company: The Mortal Instruments. The most well known record company in the world.

Although I despise my brother, their music is actually pretty good. Not my taste, it's always about horrible terrible things; no message just noises to me. Obviously, my brother is the songwriter of the group.

My father on the other hand is a well-known manager for The Mortal Instruments Company. How else do you think my brother got his band to even be heard? They are always out late and always love to party. So I usually have a good 6 hours home alone to get things done.

You may know me as Clarissa Morgenstern but I prefer to go by Clary Fray. Yes i have a different last name than my brother and father. I chose my mother's maiden name instead. I am also a singer, songwriter like my bother but no one has ever heard me sing. Ever. As in never. I also like to draw just like my mother.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**R and R!**


	2. Back to School

"Wow, what did you do?" Isabelle's voice broke me out of my trance. Last night I left one piece of dirty laundry and lets just say my father was not happy with me. This resulted in many cuts and bruises on my legs, arms and unfortunately, neck and side of my face. Both my brother and father came home in a drunken rage last night.

"I left one dirty piece of laundry out" I told her miserably. Now, we had to go through the difficult task of covering all of my cuts and bruises and finding the right clothes to cover the ones on my legs and arms. Unfortunately, it was also the middle of summer here in New York. So, it was very hot and muggy.

"This is ridiculous, you need to say something!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I can't! You know what they would do if they found out I told someone! Especially the police! No one would even believe me!" I have told her the exact same thing for the past 2 years.

Isabelle found out on accident, our freshman year. We had just become friends when I had invited her over to my house and I told her she had to leave by 8 and that I had to clean basically the whole entire time she was over. It was around 7 o'clock that my father and brother came home early and she was in the restroom. However, they were both so drunk that they didn't even notice that her backpack was sitting right next to mine. Yes, my father let Jonathan drink while he was a sophomore and only 17 years old. When they came home, Isabelle had gone to the bathroom and when they saw that I didn't have everything done as per expected they began to whale on me to no end.

That's when Isabelle came out of the bathroom- to see my own father and brother beating me.

We never discussed it other than her telling me to tell someone that can help but I always say no. Once they saw her I got the worst beating of my life that night- they started cutting me with knives and then burning my cuts with lighters. So, as a result, I have countless scars and endless bruises all over my body that will forever be reminders.

"Anyways how was your summer?" I always do this; change the subject.

"Oh my gosh it was great! " I tuned her out after that. She was just going to go on and on about a new 'great' guy that she met and how much shopping she did. This talk always made me jealous. Isabelle was gorgeous. With long black hair down to her waist and beautiful blue eyes, she was stunning. And could get any guy she wants.

I on the other hand am; extremely short, with frizzy red hair and unnatural green eyes. I have never had a boyfriend because everyone –even the nerds- bullied and hated me. Even if I did have a boyfriend, if my brother found out I would be relentlessly teased and, even worse, if he told my father; he would have sure no guy would ever want me for the rest of my life.

"Ok, you're ready!" Isabelle said excitedly. She then spun me around to face her mirror and it was magic.

"Isabelle! I look great! You can't even see the bruises or scars! Thank you so much!" She had tamed my red hair into soft curls that set delicately on my shoulders. With the beautiful make- up she added to my face she covered up the many freckles that I had all over my nose and cheeks, along with my scars. I had on skinny jeans with a long sleeved sweater that was a beautiful green to compliment my eyes.

"You are always beautiful Clary, I just enhance it" Isabelle said with a smirk. "Oh! By the way! One of my brothers' friends is coming to stay with us this year. Just FYI if you see an annoying ass hanging around, that's him."

Once I got to school it was the same thing. It feels like I didn't even move up a grade at all. I was shoved into lockers and called repeated names but at least my first class period is art- my favorite class. However, neither Isabelle nor Simon has that class with me.

I walked into class to see someone sitting in my seat, someone with a flock of groupies all around them. All I could see was a scrap of blond hair. I'm assuming that he's new and wouldn't know that my seat was the seat right next to the teachers desk- to better ward off bullies. Also, because Mr. Garroway was my favorite teacher ever.

I pushed through the crowd and said, "Excuse me, but this is my seat." Without looking up. Everyone gasped at the sound of my voice except for _him_.

He just looked at me, stood up and said; "Do you know who I _am _little girl?"

"No and I don't care just give me my seat" I said with force. Then, someone from the crowd shouted "That's Jace Herondale you idiot bitch!"

At this my head snapped up and I stared at the guy in front of me. Sure enough, there he was in all of his glory with that stupid smirk on his face.

All I said was "Is that supposed to impress me?" At this Jace looked a little shocked.

He quickly shook it off and said, " Compared to you yes." And that's when my brother walked in.

"Clarissa! Why are you talking to _my_ best friend and band mate?" He growled. I just stared at him gaping "I-I- I'm s-s-sorry I – I-…."

"Oh just shut up" He said with a sneer and a shove.

Through this whole exchange Jace just stood there watching with slight interest reflected in his golden eyes.

I got up and ran out of the room.

**A/N **

**R and R! **

**Anything and everything will help!**


	3. Human

Jace POV-

I just moved in with one of my best friends- Alec Lightwood so I could be closer to our recording studio and my other band mates. I am the lead singer of our band- The Demon Brothers.

I started a new school called Alicante High as a senior. I would have no trouble adjusting because I am very loveable and everyone wants to be around me. I mean, who wouldn't? I am a golden god. With Golden locks and golden eyes I am irresistible and I definitely know it. At my old school I could anyone I wanted no problem I probably dated every single one of the popular girls but they were nothing compared to the beauty I saw today. Wait- WHAT!?

Jace Herondale does not think a girl is beautiful. Pretty rarely. Hot yes. Sexy definitely. But beautiful no.

But she was definetly something. With red hair and unnatural green eyes she was a looker. But the way my best friend – Jonathan treated her made me think that he all ready dated her and there was something wrong with her. I mean- why else would he treat her like that?

"Dude, who was that? An ex or something?" I asked Jonathan. He just busted out laughing as did everyone around us. "Don't you guys have somewhere better to be?" I snapped. At this, everyone scrambled.

As Jonathan finally stopped laughing at me he said, "No man, that's my stupid little sister!"

"I didn't know you had a sister!" I exclaimed with shock clearly written on my face.

"Cuz it doesn't matter, anyway I came in here to tell you that we have a gig tonight at Pandemonium!" Jonathan exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok I will meet you after school at your house." But I wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking about my best friends sister.

Clary POV-

I was so embarrassed I finally meet _the_ Jace Herondale and my brother comes in and scares the crap out of me. I can't believe I stuttered like that in front of him- I made a fool of myself .

After I scraped up what was left of my dignity and walked back into my art class only to see that Jace had moved only one seat to the left but and none of the less saved the seat next to him- my seat.

I went and sat down carefully and avoided eye contact. I sat precariously on the edge of my seat and set down my stuff on the floor.

"You know I don't bite." The devil's voice said.

I just didn't reply. He then began to say he was 'sorry' and that he didn't mean to cause a ruckus on his first day. After my steady silence through his continuous talk, he gave up.

I didn't see him in my next classes. But I did see him at lunch. He was, of course, eating with my brother and the rest of their band and groupies. As I walked by one of them tripped me and said. "What's wrong red, can't take the _heat_?" At this everyone started laughing –especially my brother. I blushed bright red- as red as my hair and kept walking. As I was leaving I heard my brother say, "She looked like a tomato." I walked away to howling laughter.

I went to the only place I could think of- the music room. I always feel peaceful and like no one is judging me there. I sat down at the piano and began to sing

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue _

_I can stay awake for days if that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile _

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm onlu human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

_I cant turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds _

_If that's what you need _

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much _

'_Til I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

By the end of the song I had tears streaming down my face and I didn't even notice when the door to the music room opened.

Jace POV-

I couldn't believe that Jonathan would say that to his own sister! I couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey man, I'm going to ditch the rest of the day. See ya later." I told Jonathan.

I had to get my guitar from the music room so I headed down the stairs and into the basement. When I got to the door I heard the voice of an angel. She was playing a song that I had never heard of before but it was beautiful.

Her sweet silky voice was dripping in sorrow and pain. I wanted to run up to my angel and give her a hug and kiss her pain away.

I opened the door silently as to not disrupt this beautiful music. What I saw astounded me. There she was- my beautiful red head sitting at the piano with tears streaming down her face.

At the end of the song I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe my ears- or my eyes.

But there had to be a reason that Jonathan was this bitter towards his own sister. I had to get over these feelings and fast.

Clary POV-

I snapped my head up to the sight of Jace with his stupid smirk on his face and his very sarcastic clapping.

"Wow Red, you can sing too? What can't you do? I can tell you what you can do! Turn as red as a tomato! Your face was the same color as your hair!" Jace stated and ended by howling with laughter.

"I-I-I" I stuttered

He cut me off with a "can't you do anything besides stutter?"

I sprinted out off the room and left him standing next to the piano laughing.

When I got home I ran straight to my room and started to draw. After a couple of hours I finally looked at my picture.

There was a black demon wrapping a girl in its evil tendrils it mouth wide open to consume her soul. His dark spirit consuming her bright red hair, her face riddled in fear and pain. There was a golden angel with his bright white wings hovering over the girl- her guardian angel. He was pulling at the tendrils and was sending bright white light all around her and killing the demon in his wake.

I dropped the picture with a start. Jace would never protect me. Get your head out of the gutter Clary.

No one is ever going to save you- you aren't worth saving.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews! Anything and Everything helps!**

**Disclaimer to Human by Christiana Perri!**

**Thanks!**


	4. The Invitation and Project

Clary POV-

That night I cut for the first time. I cut until I couldn't feel it anymore, until I couldn't bleed anymore. I sliced my thighs and wrists because no body needed me- no body would ever need me. That's how my father and brother found me- soaking in my own blood.

"You're not worthy of death." My father spat in my face. He bandaged my wounds extra tight and then proceeded to beat me to oblivion.

He grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall, nearly knocking me unconscious. "That's for my saving your worthless life." He muttered as he walked out of my room. His dress shoes clacking on our floors as he walked away, leaving his own daughter with countless bruises and added cuts of his own.

I dragged myself off of my floor only to be seen by my brother who punched my nose, crunching the cartilage under his huge fist. This finally pulled me into the darkness.

The next morning I woke with my hair plastered to my face from my blood. I dragged useless and lifeless body into the bathroom to assess the damage.

I quickly started the shower and took off my clothes to look in the mirror. My nose was one big purple bruise, with dried blood peeling around the sides. On my shoulders were new cuts from those I had inflicted myself- my father must have re-opened my cuts after I was unconscious. On my torso I had multiple bruises- hands and fists were clearly imprinted into my skin. Among the jumbles of purple and black splotches there were 3 words: 'You're not worthy'

They were carved into my skin then burned over to make sure it would scar. This is what finally pulled me under last night. The pain must have finally made me shut my eyes and fold into oblivion. On my thighs were my many self- inflicted cuts among bruises and fingerprints.

With a sigh I climbed into the slippery, cold bath to clean off the blood and get ready for school. They would never let me miss; too suspicious.

After I completed my shower, I pulled on a turtleneck and some long jeans to cover up my new scars. I then plastered make-up all over my face to cover up my bruised- and probably broken nose. But you could still see the swollen and black skin underneath my miracle cream.

I walked to Izzy's house after I considered myself 'presentable' so I could catch a ride with her. Once I arrived at her house I was shocked to see none other than my brother and Jace Herondale walking out of her front door.

"Jace must be her brother's guest!" I muttered under my breath. However, instead of walking the other way, I continued walking right past them only to be stopped by touch on my shoulder. It sent electric shocks up my arm and to my heart, making it beat erratically.

With a hiss of pain I snapped my head around to see none other than Jace Herondale smirking at me.

"Jeez you're a stalker now too Red?" This sent my brother into a fit of laughter. However, today I was not in the mood.

"I wouldn't go through that much trouble for _you_, goldilocks." I deadpanned. I knew I was going to get in trouble for that later considering my brother immediately stopped laughing and flushed bright red with anger.

I turned on my heel leaving a stuttering Jace and a glowering Jonathan, towards Izzy's room. Once I got up there I was bombarded with questions: why did you miss school? What happened to your nose? Why are you wearing that hideous sweater? Etc.

"Izzy! Not today please!" I finally shouted over her endless questions.

"Jeez someone's in a bad mood today." Isabelle said with an eye roll.

When we finally arrived at school I went straight to art only to see that Jace was once again sitting right next to me. With a huff I went to my seat as he was staring at me the whole way, making me quite uncomfortable.

"What?" I huffed "I saw you this morning what's the deal?"

"Ya why were you there by the way?" He asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" I muttered angrily. Why would he care? He laughed in my face yesterday and embarrassed me this morning. He obviously doesn't care about me.

"Relax Red I was just trying to make small talk."

"Well don't, just leave me alone." Even as I said those words I couldn't bring myself to actually believe them. I have no idea why but I have the strange sense that something big is going to happen and soon.

Jace POV-

What was that?! I couldn't believe those words that came out of her mouth! Leave her alone?! Girls would kill just to have me smile at them and now this little girl is telling me not to talk to her or anything?! I can't believe it!

I also can't believe that those words actually _hurt. _Snap out of it Herondale this is ridiculous. I just started dating this really hot girl named Aline over the summer. She is the most popular girl in school and was stunning. She had huge boobs 'eh' looking body pretty face; someone I could be seen dating. I didn't care. We had a nice relationship. We were considered 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' but had no attachments. Well I didn't anyway. I called her my 'girlfriend' only for the popularity I didn't have any real feelings for her. She was way too clingy and whiney – I couldn't stand her.

I couldn't help but feel something towards the little fiery red head sitting by my side. But her brother told me that she was extremely insecure and was suicidal. I don't want to have to deal with that. Um, no thank you. Jonathan also told me that she was extremely distrustful. I don't want to date someone who would question my every move.

I have to trust my best friend- he is after all, her brother.

Previously this morning:

To get rid of these pesky feelings of mine I devised a plan with Jonathan.

"Ok, you got the plan?"

"Yup, lets do this!" Jon exclaimed.

"You sure man? I mean she if your sister?" I asked with hesitance

"I honestly don't care we will all laugh about this later." Jon said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well ok then."

Back to art:

"No can do there Red. You see, our band is playing at Pandemonium this Friday night and I was wondering if you would go with me?" I asked her with a smirk.

She looked at me with shock evident on her face. "Well-well-well I mean I – I- would have to ask my brother first."

"I all ready asked for his blessing and he said that it's fine." I stated calmly.

"Um, well, I guess I have to go now." She said with a blush.

"Awesome, I will meet you at your house to pick you up!"

"No, no, that's ok I will catch a ride with Izzy she would never miss this." Clary said in a rush.

"Oh, ok." I said only slightly disappointed. Which, I might add, _never_ happens.

Clary POV-

After lunch I decided that it would probably be good for me to go to _all_ of my classes today. After all, it is only the second day of school. After lunch I had a boring academic class that I basically slept through but then my last period of the day rolled around. Which is one of my favorite classes. Music.

Yesterday, which I missed due to my humiliation during lunch, we got to pick partners and have to write a song based off of their favorite things to do. Also, because we couldn't fit everything we need to know about or partner into one song, we have to write a short little book; complete with pictures about them.

However, because I wasn't here yesterday the other absent person from yesterday would have to be my partner. Upon hearing this I looked at Izzy with pure anguish on my face.

"Sorry Clary, I didn't know you were in this class." Izzy said apologetically.

Upon tradition we never share our schedules with each other so when we show up to classes the first day of school, we would be genuinely surprised. So, obviously, Izzy actually _didn't_ know I was going to be in this class so she paired up with a girl named Maia.

So I had to stand there like a fool in front of the entire class waiting for my partner to show up.

I can't tell you how loudly I must have groaned at the sight of my partner.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews guys keep it up!**

**Do you guys like the Jace POV? Should I keep doing that? I forgot to ask last time. **

**Thanks for the continued support! xoxoxo**


	5. The Inident

Guess who my partner was. Yes, none other than Jace Herondale walked through that damned door. At the sound of my very obnoxious and loud groan he halted mid step with a shocked expression on his face.

With an eyebrow waggle and a little step he leaned against the wall.

"What's the matter Red? Can't get enough of this?" He asked me with a smirk.

"NO. You're partner. That means I have to spend _more_ time with you. "

A hurt expression came across his face as he slouched. His golden hair falling into his eyes, he quickly wiped the expression of his face and replaced it with a hard one. His golden eyes glaring at me with hurt and disappointment.

I guess he thought that we were now friends because I agreed to go to Pandemonium with him. That was definitely not the case. The only reason I said yes was because 1. I could get away from my father for a night and 2. Because Izzy would have dragged me along anyway.

"Jace, Clary you two are now partners in our project. Because we are running out of time today I must ask you two to meet outside of class today to get this done in time."

After class we met outside so we could discuss our meeting place.

"I can meet you at the Lightwood's house after school." I told Jace.

"No! No, I all ready know where you live and I have to go over there anyway to get ready for pandemonium. I will just meet you over there. Here's my number, text me. Ok, Bye." With that Jace handed me a piece of paper and walked away in a hurry.

I folded the little paper and slid it into my pocket to program into my phone later.

What would Jace not want me to see? I don't understand. On the other hand I do not want him to come over to our place in case my father comes home drunk or something. I never ever, ever want him to see me that vulnerable. I all ready feel open to him and I don't need him to see into my personal life. I can't stand that.

"Jace is coming over after school tomorrow-" I was cut off by Jonathan.

"No shit, we have to rehearse before we go to pandemonium."

"We also have to work on a project before you rehearse." I whispered.

"What was that?! Did I just hear that you're taking our _lead singer_ away from us, to work on a fucking _projec_t?!" Jonathan yelled angrily.

Because of the hideously angry look on my brothers face; his lips in a scowl and his eyebrows tugged together in frustration. I darted up the stairs and into my room closing my door and locking it.

I sat down on my bed and went to pull out Jace's phone number. But it was gone. I quickly gave myself a pat down and discovered that it had disappeared. I quietly opened my door to see if it had fallen out of my pocket and landed on the floor. The second I opened my door I heard my brother screaming through the phone at someone.

"WHY DO I HEAR THAT YOU ARE MISSING PRACTICE TO WORK ON SOMETHING WITH MY LITTLE SHIT OF A SISTER?! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE I EXPECTED BETTER THAN THIS!"

He goes silent for a few moments- probably listening to Jace- before resuming his yelling.

"I DON'T CARE THAT THIS A PROJECT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT'S PANDEMONIUM FOR FUCKS SAKE! THAT'S ONE OF OUR BIGGEST LIVE CROWDS YET! WE'VE ONLY EVER PLAYED ON TV TO A TINY AUDIENCE! THIS IS HUGE!"

He goes silent for another few seconds.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER BY THE WAY?! I JUST FOUND IT ON THE FLOOR! WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU JUST HOOKING UP WITH HER!? IS THIS PART OF OUR PLAN THAT I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT?!

Plan? What plan? Jace and my brother have a plan? Uh oh. This isn't good considering how much my brother hates me. That was all I wanted to hear. I sprinted back to my room to collapse on my bed in panic. What are they planning? When is it going to take place? Does it have anything to do with Jace inviting me to Pandemonium?

I will just have to wait and see. But for some reason, the thought of him hurting me hurts more than one of my beatings.

Jace POV-

Jonathan flipped a shit on me when he discovered that I was missing part of practice to work on this stupid project with Clary. When he discovered that I gave her my phone number, he was furious. So, I did the best thing I could think of. I told him that it was all part of the plan.

***The next day***

Clary POV-

Today was finally Friday. I got through my first week back at hell. It wasn't too bad. I do have my 'date' with Jace tonight. Directly after school I was going to my house to meet with Jace for our project. Then, after we finished I was going to Izzy's to get ready for Pandemonium.

I walked into my art class again to see Jace, like he has for the past week, sitting in the desk directly beside mine with his backpack saving my seat.

I sat down with a blown out hello and got out my sketchbook to draw.

"Wow, that's amazing Red." Jace muttered amazed. "I didn't know you could draw!"

"Ya" I said with a flush.

"You should draw our next album cover! That would be amazing!"

"Oh no, no, no I could never."

"Yes!" Jace insisted.

"No! Drop it Jace!" I told him with a glare.

"Ok, ok jeez. Calm down." He said throwing up his hands in mock surrender.

Other than that 2 second conversation I didn't talk to Jace again that day, he had ditched music again to practice with my brother.

"Hey Izzy can I come to your house around 6 to get ready?" I asked Isabelle.

"6?! No! You can come over at 4 to get ready!" Izzy exclaimed.

"4? That's early! I have to work on my project with Jace." I explained with a groan.

"He will understand! I'm going to make you look hot! You guys also have a hour and a half to get it done! That's plenty of time! Simon and I got it done in an hour!"

"Simon? I thought your partner was Maia." I asked her confused.

"Oh ya! Maia's boyfriend switched into this class, Jordan and he would have had to be partners with this guy Simon." At this, she blushed! Actually blushed! Something was going on she wasn't telling me. " And she wanted to be partners with him so I offered to switch partners!"

"Jordan Kyle? As in the Jordan in my brother's band?" I asked her.

"Yup." Isabelle's answer was unusually short. She was gazing behind me with pure adoration in her eyes. I turned around to see none other than my other best friend Simon walk through the door and look straight at Izzy.

With a blush he ducked his head down and walked over to us.

"Hey Fray long time no see." Simon said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Simon, I've been having some troubles at home and have been extremely busy lately." I gave my sorry ass excuse to him. That was no reason to not talk to him and to flat out ignore him. "But Izzy and I are going to Pandemonium tonight if you want to come! You could be Izzy's date!" I said slyly. A quick glance at Izzy showed that she heard what I said. The blush and glare was enough for me to realize she was eavesdropping.

"S-su-sure I'll go." Simon stuttered. Jeez I gotta get them together and fast because this is just awkward.

After school I went directly home with a nervous fare well to Isabelle.

"I don't know why you're nervous it's just _Jace." _Isabelle said.

"I don't know why either! It's messing me up! I can't take these jitters anymore!" I told Izzy. "I'm just going to go now and get this over with." With a huff I turned around and strolled home.

I don't know what these emotions are. I have to get them in check and fast. Jace is the biggest asshole and man whore apart from my very own brother. He's an arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else. Yet, I have these feelings towards him that I can't describe. Honestly, I'm so confused I can't think straight. One minute I think I like Jace and then the next he's an asshat that I can't stand. We shall see how the next hour with him goes and then I will decide.

I open my front door to a wall of sound hitting me full on in the chest. The boys are in the basement 'practicing'. With a roll of my eyes I pull out the sheet of questions only to discover that the only thing typed on it is:

Get to know your partner on a deeper level. I want to be able to recognize who you are talking about and to connect with them on a deeper level as you will when you write and perform this song.

Ugh, I have to come up with my own questions! At least, I will be able to get to know Jace better and then I can decide how I feel about him.

With that I get to working on my questions:

What's your favorite color?

What's your middle name?

What's your best childhood memory?

What's your darkest secret?

What should I know about you that no one else does?

What object best describes you?

What are 3 words that describe you?

I only got down these 7 questions when I noticed the time. It's all ready 3:00! I have to go in an hour!

I walked down into the basement to get Jace not even thinking about my brother.

The second I stepped down off the last stair my brother's eyes narrowed in on me from behind his drum set. His hair was plastered to his face in sweat form banging and hitting those drums for the past hour.

I tried to catch Jace's attention but my breath caught at the sight of him. He had his shirt off and his shaggy, curly blond hair was stuck to his forehead as he was wailing into the microphone with his beautiful haunting voice. I was absolutely mesmerized by his voice and his amazing body. He had chiseled abs that led up to sculpted biceps.

I quickly stopped staring when he opened his eyes and saw me. I waved and pointed to my wrist: the universal signal for time. He quickly looked at his phone and called off the band. The minute the band stopped playing my brother stormed up from behind his drum set. He grabbed my arm and reached back to slap me. This is going to bruise was my last thought before-.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Jace exclaimed. Jace's excitement laced voice seemed to have gotten through to Jon because he dropped his arm and mine and, with a glare, walked back over to his band.

With a sigh of relief I looked over at Jace. He quickly grabbed his shirt, much to my surprising disappointment, and ran over to me. With a bye guys see ya later over his shoulder he disappeared with me up the stairs.

Jace POV-

What was that?! I have never seen Jon fly across the room like that. Nor, have I ever seen the pure hatred on his face like I did just then. He grabbed Clary's arm with more force necessary and then pulled his arm back as if to hit her. Clary shrunk back with fear clearly on her face. The way she flinched clearly showed that this is not the first time this has happened. I quickly snapped into action by shouting "Wow guys that was amazing!"

I wiped my face of any other emotion besides excitement. I saw Clary shoot me a look form my peripheral vision once her brother let her go, she sighed with relief as I turned my back to her, grabbed my shirt then ran up stairs with a good bye to our band.

Clary POV-

We walked up to the dinning room table from the basement where we both got out or papers. I then explained to Jace about the questions to which he groaned.

" This is going to take forever." He groaned.

"Why don't I leave you alone for a bit to brainstorm?" I suggested.

Jace only shrugged in response. I sat there for a little bit then quickly realized I was not going to do anything so I decided to go and shower to save time while I was at Isabelle's I left Jace down at the table with a quick "I'll be in my room" over my shoulder.

I quickly showered but I also had to tame my mane of hair so I quickly grabbed my one tank top and pajama shorts. Yes, I only had one tank top because I couldn't wear them to school because of my scars and bruises. I looked down at my arm where Jonathan had grabbed me to see that bruises were all ready forming in the shape of his fingerprints.

I stood in front of my floor length mirror that was placed in my room against the wall with my dresser. There was a window to the left, my door to the right with my bed behind me. I also had little nightstand that had my song writing book and my sketchbook perched on top. I had clothes all over the place with none actually in my laundry basket.

I stood in the mirror examining my hideous body. I had many bruises and scars on my shins and feet. The first time they experimented with their new torture technique was on my ankle-the most sensitive part of your body. That jagged scar has been there for 5 years now. It reminds me of the 'better' days and how my thought of worst beating of my life has quickly escalated. Along my thighs were my self-inflicted scars from earlier this week, with many more bruises and fingerprints. On my arms were more bruises and fingers. With many, many more knarled and angry scars that had been burnt over. There were marks from where they burnt me so badly that I had to go into the ER only to have to be smuggled back out because my father was accused of abuse. Along my neck and jaw were more scars than actual skin.

Along with my many hideous scars and markings my father and brother rarely allow me to eat. So, I have a gigantic thigh gap that lead up to slender, slight hips. My bones protrude from my skin, which make a sharp, angular look. As I gaze up my arms to my shoulders I notice how they look sharp, as if I could stab you with them.

I finally lifted up my shirt to reveal the boney indents of my ribs and stomach. The marks and the words 'you are not worthy' carved into my stomach only a few days prior. It was becoming infected, the burns festering with pus. There are scabs surrounding the whole burn and scar itself.

"Red, I –"

I whip around staring at Jace shocked while he is staring wide eyed at me. I notice that I had not pulled down my shirt and glance down. Noticing my look Jace transfers his gaze downwards to stare at my stomach. I watched as his lips moved slightly mouthing the words back to me. I can only imagine how I looked, a skinny pixie with bruises and marks all over her body; wild, red hair untamed around my face. Staring wide- eyed and horrified.

I quickly pull down my shirt and run to the side of my bed to hide.

I hear Jace close the door and I sigh with relief as he left. But I am very wrong. I hear him slowly creep to my side of the bed.

"Clary, what happened?" Jace asked me bewildered.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

I grabbed my comforter off of my bed to wrap it around myself. I slowly stand up, grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom; Jace staring at me the whole time.

Once I get into the bathroom I break. I can't believe Jace just saw me like that! Not only did he see me but he saw my _vulnerabilities._

After I tame my hair back into a braid and pull on a large sweatshirt and yoga pants I wipe my eyes and walk back to the bedroom. I hoped that Jace had left and dropped the subject but I had no such luck.

As I glanced in the room I saw Jace looking around my room, my messy, messy room. I flushed, why was I thinking about what he thought about my _room._ Never mind that, why do I care what he thinks of me?

My bathroom door creaked as I tried to slip out of my room.

"Clary, wait!" Jace said.

"What Jace?" I asked shortly.

I could hear him audibly gulp before he said; " We need to do our project."

"Ok, Jace lets do this quickly." I told him.

We both sat on my floor in front of my bed, as I pulled out my questions to begin the project.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Jace.

"peh, Black." He scoffed. I was surprised to hear this, I thought a guy like him would say pink or something. But, at the same time I wasn't surprised he _does_ wear black all the time.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Lion"

"Really? I didn't see that coming." Jace muttered. I just glared at him.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" I skipped the middle name as I thought that it was as important.

"Can we skip that one?" Jace asked, nervous.

"Sure." Hmmm that was interesting, what could Jace be hiding from me?

"Who did this to you?" At this, I snap my head up and stare at him.

"You didn't answer my question, don't expect to answer yours." I deadpanned.

" I will answer your question if you answer mine." He stated cooly. I just stared at him, what did he want m to say? Yes? I can't do that. " No judging allowed whatsoever."

"Fine." I said begrudgingly. "What is your favorite child hood memory?"

"When I was very young my father got me an eagle and told me to train it. So, I taught it to the best of my ability, I got it to come back to me when I called; to take food gently out of my hand. I came up to my father proud of what I had accomplished. After I finished showing him our act he took it and snapped its neck in front of me. He told me that I taught it to love me not listen, that I broke it. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."

I just stared at him, this perfect boy in front of me had a rocky past? I can't believe that.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"Which one?"

"Which one? There's more than one?!" He asked me incredulous. I just nodded in response. Yes, and one of them is your best friend. I don't know what he wants me to say!

"Yes…. And one of them you know very well." I told him nervously.

"Who? Jonathan?! He would never do that! He has no reason! Why are you lieing to me?!" Jace screamed in my face and ran out of my room.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I was trying to make my chapters longer! Do you guys like the POV changing? Tell me whatcha think! **

**I really love your reviews! **

**Xoxoox- Alexa**


	6. Pandemonium

After Jace left my room I broke. I cried for my hopeless life. I cried for my mixed emotions. I grabbed my knife and cut my wrist. I carved into my own skin 'You will never be loved'. I dug deep and pushed hard. I let the blood flow. I used my own blood as my ink and wrote down my every emotion. I felt betrayed. Not only because of Jace but also because of my own mother. She left me here to die, to rot in hell with these 2 people that I call family. This is my song to them:

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time _

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone _

_And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken_

_I'm dying inside_

_Where are you? _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye _

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair _

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, you sadness_

_Was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left _

_Are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept_

_The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

As I finished my song I stopped crying. I am turning weak. I am crying over Jace. My tormentors' best friend! No more tears over him!

I glance at the clock and I go running to my bathroom to scrub up my wrist and bandage it properly. I then run to Isabelle's house to prepare for seeing Jace, to prepare for seeing my brother. To prepare to go to pandemonium

Jace POV-

I can't believe that Clary would lie to me like that. Jonathan isn't capable of hurting anyone like that, let alone his sister! She's just an attention whore; I don't know why I thought she was different than the other girls I dated.

But I can't help this nagging feeling I have that, deep down, Clary might be right.

I quickly shake the thought off- I have known Jonathan for 10 years now! I've known Clary for what? 3 days?! With that I storm off to find Jonathan to get ready for pandemonium. It's all ready 4:30! We have to be there at 5 to set up and, trust me, I don't just wake up looking this good.

I find Jon and the rest of the band packing up our equipment and join in to help.

"What was that screaming up there?" I heard Jordan ask me.

"Oh, that? Clary lied to me about something and I got upset with her. We have to be honest with each other in this project." I shrugged off.

"What did she try to lie to you about?" He persisted. With a quick glance at Jon I noticed him looking intently at me.

"Ya, what did she say?" Jon asked me with a smirk.

"It's nothing guys, just drop it." For some reason, I really didn't want to tell Jon the truth. Something just didn't feel right and until I figured out what that was; I wasn't saying anything.

"You know you can tell us anything right? Even if it's about my little sister?" Jon told me.

"Ya, I know Jon thanks." With that I ran up the stairs and through the door to my car to run home and get ready.

I walk into the house to the sound of music blaring from Isabelle's room. I could hear high -pitched giggles coming from underneath the door as I walked by. With an eye roll I continued on to my room to get ready.

I pulled on my favorite black skinny jeans that were ripped just right. They were tight enough to show off my muscular physique but loose enough so I could perform on stage tonight. I then pulled on my lucky white t-shirt, which showed off my sculpted arms. I grabbed my hair gel and spiked my hair to perfection. I pulled on my signature white converse- a stark contrast to my solid black pants. On my way out the door I grabbed my leather Jacket from the closet and jumped into my car.

I texted Jonathan and told him to meet me at pandemonium so we could go over the plan for our little, lying Clary.

When it was finally time to go on stage I was pumped up. I had all ready had a shot of tequila to take the edge off of my nerves. I was ready for our opening act; but I was especially pumped for our ending act. That's when our plan would unfold.

The concert was going great! Everybody was having a fantastic time! Now is the time, the ending act!

As I started singing into the microphone with all my might and last bit of energy I looked for a certain red headed girl, when I finally found I her I made I contact and smirked. Her reaction was priceless.

Clary POV-

As I finally arrive at Isabelle's house, panting because I was out of breath, I go barging through the door and sprint up the stairs. I slam open the door to see none other than Isabelle Lightwood standing there in all of her glory, glaring me down.

"It's about time missy, you're late!" Izzy exclaimed with a glare.

"I'm sorry." I huff out in between pants. "Jace and I were working on our project." Man, I really have to get in shape, this is just sad.

"Whatever, lets get ready we have to hurry now!" Isabelle shooed me to her vanity in the back corner of her room. On it she had make-up and hair care products scattered everywhere. She runs over to her stereo and begins blasting her music. I grin and we both begin 'singing' to the music. But really it is just us yelling the lyrics as loud as we can. Don't get me wrong, Isabelle is an amazing singer…. When she tries.

As I sit down she begins rubbing and brushing different products into my hair, making it silky and smooth. She then began putting a bunch of different liquids and powders all over my face. We both speak no words, stuck in our own thoughts and periodically busting out in song then a fit of giggles.

Before I know it, Izzy's done.

"Ok, you're done!" Isabelle says with a squeal. As I turn around to look she quickly grabs my chair- preventing me from turning. "You're not allowed to look yet!" She yells at me. "You have to get dressed first! Then you can look!"

With a huff I go into the bathroom where my out fit is hanging up on the door. It is an extremely short dress that looks like it would barley covers my butt. It is long-sleeved with sheer sleeves.

I can't wear this! What about my scars?! They would show clearly in this!

"Izzy! I can't wear this! What are you thinking?!" I yell through the door.

"Just put it on!" She shouts, clearly distracted.

I just groan in response, I can't believe this. What is she trying to do? Kill me?

I pull on the dress and I have to admit I feel sexy but extremely uncomfortable. I look down to my wrists and the new ugly words are barely visible. For such sheer sleeves- they sure do cover a lot.

I look down at my legs and just as I suspected, my self-inflicted scars are very visible. I huff and walk out of the bathroom.

"Izzy, I can't wear this! Look!" I practically scream at her.

"You're fine Clary! Look in the mirror!"

When I turn around to look in her floor-length mirror I am blown away. My hair is perfectly curled into beautiful, soft waves. My make up is a dark smoky brown making my green eyes look even brighter. I look to my dress and see someone I don't recognize. The girl in the mirror looks confident and beautiful. She is all I could ever hope to be. As I scrutinize the dress I notice that my eyes aren't immediately drawn to the faded pink lines on my thighs. They are drawn to the very little cleavage that I have- thanks to Izzy's push- up bra; and my slim but prominent shoulders and hips.

I look stunning.

"Thank you so much Izzy. I can't believe it I don't look myself." I tell her gratefully.

"Don't be silly Clary. Make-up isn't magic, it just enhances the beauty all ready there. You were beautiful with out it. Remember that always." Izzy said with a smile. I just stare at her shocked. That was the deepest thing I have ever heard her say.

"But my mad skillz did add a lil somethin somethin." She said with a wink as she spun around to finish her own make up. That was the Izzy I knew.

In the end, Isabelle and I complimented each other immensely. Where she was tall, I was short; even with the ridiculous heels she made me wear. While my dress was black, hers was red with no sleeves and was also extremely short. My make-up was dark brown and hers was a bluish color that complemented her eyes well.

As we walked into the club, it was packed with crazed fans of The Demon Brothers.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Izzy shouted over her shoulder as she walked to the bar. As I stared after I saw what she was really doing- seeing Simon Lewis. I also saw Maia- the girl in my music class and Jordan's girlfriend.

After awkwardly standing alone for a while I walked over to them and sat down on the bar stool next to Izzy. Right as I sat down I saw Jace motion over to me from the side of the stage. With a quick glance at Izzy I walked over to him. He pulled me into the back room and kissed me very quickly and passionately on the lips.

After, he quickly rushed into a speech about how sorry he was and that he took back everything that he said to my room and that he really liked me. But I wasn't paying any attention. I was grinning form ear to ear like a maniac. Eventually Jace caught on to that I wasn't paying attention.

"What?" He finally asked me.

"You stole my first kiss." I told him breathless.

"What? That was your fist kiss?" He asked me unbelievingly.

"Ya." I told him nodding. It was right then and there that I realized that I liked Jace Wayland. While I was caught up into my thoughts Jace began profusely apologizing.

I cut him off when I said "It's ok, you don't have to apologize anymore I really like you so I'm ok." Right as I finished speaking someone came barging into the room- my brother. I quickly stepped back with a blush he just smirked at me.

"I gotta go, bye babe." Jace said with a wink and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Bye" I muttered after he had all ready left.

After I got my thoughts back together I went back out to Isabelle with a smile on my face. Before she could question me The Demon Brothers stepped out on stage.

They were fantastic! The way Jace was moving around the mike and his silky sweet yet strong voice was intoxicating.

Finally it was their last set.

Jace comes on stage.

"I would like to dedicate this to Clary." He said with an evil grin.

Music that I didn't recognize went through the speakers.

_I wake up every evening _

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I'm going to miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong? _

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

By the end of the song I was crying. How could I have been so stupid as to think that he would ever like me?! I looked over to see everyone staring at me in pity. Out of the crowd I heard someone scream "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER JONATHAN?!" With this everyone started screaming a booing at Jonathan. My brother.

I ran home to crawl into bed.

However, before I could get ready and get into bed. Jonathan caught me in the kitchen. He threw me into the wall bashing my head repeatedly against it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU RUINED MY CAREER! EVERYONE THINKS THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! AND EVERYONE LOVES YOU! WHY'D YOU CRY?! DID YOU THINK THAT HE ACTUALLY FUCKING LOVED YOU!?"

He then repeatedly kicked and punched me until I passed out in a puddle of my own blood.

Jace POV-

As I was walking home I remembered that I left my backpack at Jonathan's house when I was doing my project with Clary.

I don't know why that hurt so badly. I felt to guilty doing that to Clary. I shook it off as I walked up their front steps. I heard screaming inside and figured I should just walk in quietly and grab my bag and leave unnoticed. As I opened the door silently I grabbed my bag but as I was leaving I heard my name.

As I walked around the corner into the Morgenstern's kitchen I saw Jonathan screaming, kicking, and punching Clary's lifeless body in her own blood.

I barely contained my gasp as I turned and ran out of the house silently.

I can't believe that he would ever do that. I thought he was my best friend. I walk towards home completely and utterly confused, guilty and angry.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews!**

**I don't own either of the songs! The first one is Kelly Clarkson's Haunted and the second is All-American Rejects' Gives You Hell**

**I hoped you like it! Please R and R and tell me what you think of it and what you think I should do from here! I have a general idea but I want to have your thoughts! **

**Thank you!**

**Alexa**


	7. My Eventful Monday

Today, our songs were to be performed. I was extremely nervous but determined to get back at Jace. I had spent all weekend writing my song and I was ready.

That morning when I woke up I was still incredibly sore from my beating on Friday night. I still couldn't think of Jace without wanting to throw up from the pain or cry from the hurt that he caused me. Jonathan just assisted in the pain but what Jace did went straight to my heart. I couldn't help but feel betrayed still. I thought I heard someone open the front door through the pounding of my heart in my ears.

I guess I was grasping at blind hope at the thought that Jace actually came to apologize. I desperately wanted him to love me, to hold me, to save me. To be my guardian angel.

I covered my bruises and cuts with massive amounts of make up and still I didn't look normal. Then again, I never did.

I was nervously bouncing in my seat all day until I finally got to Music. Jace tried to talk to me in art that morning but I moved my seat and shoved my headphones in my ears to block him out. I had to fight back tears when people laughed at me continuously and him just sitting there with a smug smirk on his lips. Although I could see something in his eyes. Something that I couldn't quite place, almost regret.

Before I could walk into music I was cornered by Jace himself. He grabbed my arm before I could grab the door handle and pulled me next to the lockers. We got curious glances from bystanders but he just glared at them to keep walking.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked him fighting back the tears. He just stared into my eyes for a few moments almost wishing me not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Clary-" I cut him off there.

"Sorry?! You're sorry! Pah! That means nothing to me! Not only did you lead me on! I trusted you. For some reason I felt that I could even though I knew you for only a few days. You betrayed me Jace! I can't believe you!"

I quickly turned away from him and walked into the class. I couldn't stand to see him anymore. I walked up to the teacher and asked him if I could go today. I wanted to get this over with more than anything.

"Yes Clary, in fact you can go right now. I that ok?" Mr. Garraway asked me.

"That's perfect." I told him with a sly smile.

I walked on stage and I had asked some of my friends who play instruments to back me up. I grabbed the mic and waited for Mr. Garraway to get everyone under control.

"Ok class! We had a volunteer to go first! Please welcome Clary!"

As the band started playing I made eye contact with Jace and held it through out my entire song.

_Perfect by nature. _

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just was we all need,_

_More lies about a world that…_

…_never was and never will be. _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled. _

_Look, here he comes now. _

_Bow down and stare in wonder. _

_Oh, how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending. _

_But now I know he…_

…_never was and never will be. _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

_Without the mas, where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now, _

_I know who you are, _

_And I don't love you anymore. _

_It never was and never will be. _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

_Never was and never will be. _

_You're not real and you can't save me. _

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool. _

Through out the whole song Jace wouldn't stop staring at the ground from the second the chorus hit and realization hit him, he broke eye contact and seeing that everyone was looking from me to him- he chose to stare at the floor.

At the end of the song he finally looked up and I saw that his mask had dropped. He had true and torturous sorrow written across his features.

When Mr. Garraway asked for any more volunteers Jace calmly walked up to the mini stage and took the microphone from me. He covered the top with his hand and whispered 2 dreadful words to me. _I know._

With those words my body froze. I knew that I hadn't been imagining things. I knew that he had come into my home that night.

He gave me a slight nudge and apologetic nod before I took my seat and his own song started.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lance_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_She's talking to angles, _

_Counting the stars_

_Making a which on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up _

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

_She's out on the corner trying to catch glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_This Metropolis_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck and the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this, _

_Left without a kiss." _

_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

_She's talking to angles, _

_She's counting the starts_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, _

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah _

_She's waiting for Superman…_

…_to lift her up and take her anywhere _

_Show her love and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, at the speed of light_

_And she smiles_

_She's talking to angels, _

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, _

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman…_

…_to lift her up and taker her anywhere_

_Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight _

_She's waiting for Superman_

At some point during the song I had started crying. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. At the end I sprinted out of the room only to be followed by Jace.

I couldn't think properly right now. Part of me wanted to forgive him completely and totally but the other part of me wanted to never ever see him again. I was so conflicted I can't stand it.

As I was sprinting down the hallway with tears streaming down my face I slipped and fell onto the floor. It is then that Jace caught up to me.

I looked into his eyes and saw everything that I was hoping for; regret, sorrow, guiltiness, sincerity. Everything. And in that moment all of my doubts disappeared I threw myself into his arms and cried into his chest.

It is then that I heard a mocking voice say, "Well, well, well what have we got here."

Jonathan.

**A/N**

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been extremely busy with school…. **

**The first song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence and yes.. I changed she to he… It seemed like a good fit into this story I just needed that to be revised. **

**The second song is Waiting for Superman my Daughtry**

**R and R!**

**Alexa**


End file.
